I'll Keep Your Memory Vague
by majorqt75
Summary: From Sif's POV, the how her and Loki became lovers, rated M for smut, smut and more smut! Starts sometime before Thor and will goto just after Avengers, before Thor 2. Will try to keep closely to Thor Script and Deleted Scene Script, but might add a few words here and there. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Keep Your Memory Vague**

**Chapter 1**

Strong hands embraced Sif's face, slowly his soft lips descended upon hers. The kiss was gentle and firm, so unlike the drunken sloppy kisses that men had forced upon her in the past. No this kiss was nothing like anything she had ever experienced in her entire life. It was everything the hidden romantic in her was craving.

His hands moved from her face into her long dark hair, gently pulling it back, exposing her long neck. His lips moved from hers, trailing gentle kisses down her neck, and then finding the sensitive spot just above her shoulder. "Yes," she whispered.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Love me."

"As you wish my lady," she then looked at her would be lover, his bright pale green eyes twinkling with mischief.

Sif awoke suddenly, her breath ragged, sweat dripping down between her breasts, and an unfamiliar tightening in her lower belly. She sat up and swung her legs off the side of her bed. "Oh no," she whispered to herself, "Loki."

She could not understand why her mind would ever decide that she would be attracted to the dark prince, the prince magic and mischief. Why not Fandral, the ladies man, or one of the many attractive Einheriar. Dear Odin why Loki? He was not unattractive, with his dark hair and pale green eyes and physically he was pleasing to the eye as well, tall and lean, not muscular like Thor, but powerful all the same. No, it was Loki, it was absurd to be even remotely attractive to him, even if he had amazing skills with weapons.

Sif wanted to rid herself of any lingering images of Loki. It would not do her any good to have any thoughts of the prince that were not purely platonic in nature. She got up and made her way to her water chamber. She splashed water on her face and patted it dry. She looked up into the mirror, as she gazed at her reflection she ran a finger across her lips slowly, the thought of his lips upon hers returning. "Stop it," she yelled at her reflection, and turned to storm back into her bed

* * *

"Sif," Thor's voice boomed across the warriors dining hall. A few heads turned to look her way, newer soldiers mostly, ones still unfamiliar with a woman being present.

She sat down with her four comrades. Volstagg was busy filling his plate with food, and it did not look to be his first helping, as Fandral and Hogun were just finishing their morning repast. Sif reached for a goblet of sweet cider and a small biscuit.

"What is wrong this morning Sif, you do not look your usual self?" Thor asked with genuine interest. The first born prince of Asgard was her closest and dearest friend. The majority of her childhood memories included him. There had been many rumors over the years that had connected them together romantically, but it was just gossip. In truth Thor was like an older brother to her. Yes he was very attractive in Asgardian warrior way, he was tall and muscular, long blonde locks and light blue eyes, and dimples on both cheeks when he smiled, which he did often. He was quick to laugh, kind and generous to his friends. There was also another side to him; he could be conceited and reckless. Sif cared for him no matter what his flaws. He had stood by her when she had turned her back becoming a Lady of the Asgard court, and wanted to be a Warrior of the Realm.

"Bad dream," she grumbled, and reached for her cider. Just at that moment Loki sat down next his brother. His sudden appearance startled Sif causing her to spill her drink. "Damn."

Fandral passed her a cloth. She nodded in appreciation, and began to wipe up the cider that was pooled upon the stone table.

"My my Lady Sif you do not appear to have your usual grace," Loki observed, reaching for a piece of fruit from his brothers plate.

"She had a bad dream," Thor answered for her, and scowling at his younger brother for the theft of part of his breakfast.

"I hope it was not anything too terrifying?" Loki did not seem to take notice of his brother's annoyance or at least acted like he did not.

"You need not concern yourself Prince Loki, as it was more curious than scary."

"Good to hear," He bit into the apple, a small amount of juice ran down his chin, which he wiped away with his finger. Sif felt that curious tension in her stomach return, and had the briefest thought of hurling herself across the table at him and begging him to kiss her. She stood up suddenly, placed the wet cloth upon her plate with the uneaten biscuit.

"I'm going to see my mother, and then head down to training."

Sif knew she was being a coward by retreating to the safety of her mother's quarters within the Queens tower. She was hoping spending some time listening to her mother talk of court gossip and other nonsense topics would help take her mind off of Loki.

* * *

The Queens tower was where Frigga's Ladies In Waiting lived, as well as other highborn Ladies of the court. Sif's mother, Katla, was a Lady In Waiting, and had been since her husband had died in battle. Sif had seen 4 name days when they had moved into the palace, she could barely remember the small estate they had lived on. Sif had moved out of the tower when she had become a warrior and joined Thor's comrades in arms. She still spent time in the tower, visiting with her mother mostly. She did not have friends among the ladies of the court. The older ones thought her strange, the younger ones disliked her being so close to Thor. The latter were the ones that spread rumors that she and Thor were intimate, or worse that she only became a warrior to get closer to the Crown Prince.

Her mother's chambers were above the Queen's personal receiving room, as was the other 3 Ladies in waiting's, Fulla, Lin and Gná. Sif had grown into woman hood within the walls of the tower, but never had felt at home in them. Her mother's chambers were spacious and bright, with large windows and balconies that over looked the Queens garden. As usual her mother was breaking her fast upon her terrace.

Katla stood when she saw her daughter walk out onto the terrace. Sif bore some resemblance to her mother, their facial features were similar and both their eyes were a dark golden hazel color. Mother and daughter were of the same height, but Katla was more willowy in her build then Sif, who was lean and muscular. Katla's hair was a dark golden color; Sif's was dark like her father.

"I did not think to see you today daughter," she said lightly as she embraced her only child, they both took a seat at the small marble table.

"I did not feel like listening to the men this morning, so I decided to come and visit you," Sif told her as she plucked grapes off of a platter that sat in the middle of the table.

"Has the notion of being a warrior started to wear thin after all these years?"

Sif chuckled softly, "Not even remotely, sometimes I do like the comfort of being with my mother over listening to flatulence of the men."

That even made her mother laugh, "You should try and spend more time with the other Ladies."

Sif sighed, "You know why I do not."

"Mayhap there is a little truth to what they say, do you have feelings for the prince."

For a briefest of moments Sif's heart stopped as she thought of Loki and her dream, but then realized her mother was talking of Thor, again.

"Of course I have feelings for Thor, he is my closest friend, but they will never be of a romantic nature, so you can stop any thoughts of me becoming Queen of Asgard."

"Is it so wrong to want more for my only child?"

"I have no desire to wed any man, let alone Thor."

Katla shook her head, a frown appearing upon her beautiful face, "You are an unnatural woman my daughter."

"What about the Shield Maidens of old? From the tales I have read I am not much different from them."

"But they are just that, tales. We don't know if they ever really existed or just died off in some remote area of Vanaheim. "

"I am starting to think flatulence would have been better then to having this conversation for the hundredth time," Sif mumbled as she rolled her eyes

"Do not give me those look Sif, you know I love you, and that is why I gave in and let you follow your heart."

"I believe it was the Queen who helped with your change of mind."

"Yes Frigga, pointed out some advantages. I still worry, you are all I have and even when we are at peace being a warrior is dangerous, I have seen the bruises and cuts after some missions in the other realms," her mother reached out and placed her soft hand on top of Sif's rough calloused one.

"They are nothing, and if we want to keep them that way I must do some training today, I will take my leave," she stood up and leaned down and kiss her mother's cheek, "and also a biscuit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sif stood at the windows in the warrior's private gathering room that over looked the front court yards of the palace, the sun had just started to set over Asgard, casting a golden glow. She had never felt more unsettled in her entire life, and it was all because of that damn dream of Loki. It had been weeks since and she had not had another, but it still lingered in her thoughts. Thankfully it had not yet affected her fighting skills, but she had no idea on how to deal with these new feelings. Was her mother right, was she unnatural? Most women her age had married and had at least one child, Sif had never been interested in any of that.

This was the first time that she had found herself attracted to someone. She found herself studying him when he was the same room with her; of course it was when he was not looking. She finally admitted to herself Loki was an attractive man. He was tall, lean, and strong, his black hair shone with the slightest tint of red when in sunlight, his pale green eyes were mesmerizing.

She was not the first woman to find the younger prince attractive, she had heard the rumors of him and the Lady Sigyn when she was younger, if there was any truth they almost eloped, but for whatever reason she married someone else.

If truth be told it was not his looks that were the problem, it was that he was Loki Silver Tongue, the Prince of Mischief and Lies. He had never used his power of persuasion on her specifically, but she knew of the trouble he had convinced Thor to get into when they were younger, but he had also used his abilities to get them out of the thrashing that they had so deserved. As he had gotten older his ability to use words of flattery had made him a valuable part of his father's court, participating in negations and general goodwill with the other realms.

Sif was so lost in her thoughts that she did notice Loki's presence until he cleared his throat to get her attention. She turned her dark head towards where he was leaning casually against the door frame. Instantly her heart beat increased and her stomach got tight. He was handsome in his semi-formal green, black and gold attire. "I'm sorry Prince Loki, I did not notice you there," she said softly.

He pushed his back away from the door frame and walked further into the room, stopping between Sif and the door, her only exit.

"There is nothing to apologize for. The courtyards are very lovely at this time of the day," he said gently, fixating his eyes on hers.

"Yes they are, so I will let you enjoy them as well. Have a good evening."

Sif attempted to leave the room, but Loki did not move aside to let her pass, instead he stood his ground and asked, "Have I offended you some way Lady Sif?"

"No," she said simply, trying to ignore just how close they were standing to each other. Prior to her dream she had no problems being in close proximity, but in the last few weeks her nerves felt electrified when they were in a short distance of each other.

"Something has changed between us, and I cannot figure out what."

"I really do not know what you speak of," she lied, now wanting Loki to know just how much her feelings had changed, and that just being near him was torture.

"Do not lie to me. You keep your distance, but at the same time you are always watching me. It seems like you are nervous to be around me."

Sif's cheeks went hot, her palms started sweating, and it felt hard to breathe. She lowered her gaze to his lips, and all of a sudden her desire to feel his lips on hers became too much. She closed the small space between them; she reached up and pressed her lips against his.

His mouth and body remained still as she felt her own lips tremble upon his. She had been kissed a few times in her life, but they had been by brave young men when she was younger or drunken buffoons in her more recent years, but all in all she was very naive when it came to the actual mechanics of it.

Those thoughts caused Sif to withdraw her mouth from his. She attempted to apologize but before she could even open her mouth to speak his hands grabbed her upper arms and pulled her into him, and his mouth claimed her own. All thoughts left her head at that moment. Her eyes closed and she leaned her body into his.

Loki's mouth was gentle and soft, he took his time. She soften into his embrace and he ran his tongue along her lower lip, her mouth open slightly, and he slid his tongue between her lips. His tongue flicked at hers, tentatively she flickered her back. That was all the encouragement he needed, he pressed his mouth closer and suckle at her tongue. Sif moaned in pleasure, the odd flip-flop in her stomach and the tightening between her legs returned with a vengeance.

Then as quickly as it began it ended, he pulled her away from him, for a moment she felt disoriented as fresh air played across her face. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his eyes now a bright emerald-green, "Someone is coming," he said gruffly, but his hands remained on her arms, holding her still, "Just know this Lady Sif. This is far from over." Loki turned and walked away from her, exiting the room just as Hogan entered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sif barely made it through the evening meal. She had tried to keep her poise as she sat with the Warrior Three, but it was a hard task. Volstagg had pointed out her lack of interest in her food, bringing her to Fandral's and Hogan's attention. Hogan did not say anything, but he rarely did. Fandral was another story; he started to tease her about possible needing to lose weight, which got him a jab in the ribs with her elbow. She forced her food down and had joined them for a quick drink.

During the entire evening all she tried not think about was Loki's lips, but could not. They had been soft and cool feeling against hers and he had tasted like fresh mint on a winter's night. Her own lips felt slightly swollen, but she refrained from touching them to make see if they were. She had bid her comrades a good night early, which thankfully was not uncommon for her.

Her thoughts were even more single-minded once alone in her chambers. Sif had her first real kiss, and it was with Loki Odinson, and she had enjoyed it. She wondered where the kiss would have led to if Hogan had not interrupted. Loki told her it was not over, which kept butterflies in her stomach. Would he seek out the next day, or would he keep his distance? She hated not knowing what the next move would be. She knew what kissing could lead to, sex. Sif had to admit for the first time she was curious about sex. She knew about it, her mother had given her an explanation when she had just started into womanhood, and she had overheard the men talking about their numerous conquests since becoming a warrior.

Fandral was very fond of the act and even Thor was an active participant. She knew on the nights that Thor and the Warriors Three went into town without her that it was for women. He had made it clear that she was a part of his royal guard, and one of the best warriors in the realm, but she was still a Lady and there were places that a Lady did not need to see.

Now that she had a taste of passion she wanted to taste more, in fact she wanted to feast on it and with Loki. Her heart began to beat faster at the thought of being naked with him, but would he want her? She was not built like a typical Asgardian woman. If Lady Sigyn was any sign of what attracted him, Sif would be very lacking indeed. Sigyn was all gold fire, her hair a strawberry blonde, her eyes a golden bronze color. She was shorter than Sif and Sigyn's figure was womanly with an ample amount of chest. Sif was all lean toned muscle from years of fighting and riding, her breasts were firm and perky but not much more than a handful.

She thought she was imagining the knock upon her chamber door. She drew her robe close and opened the door. Loki stood there. He was in casual attire, a deep green tunic with an open neckline revealing a large amount of neck and chest; his trousers were black and were much looser than his usual leather breeches. His hair looked was freshly washed and curled slightly around his ears and neck.

"Loki," she said in hushed tones, "what are you doing here."

He softly pushed past her in and stepped into her chamber, closing the door behind him. "I told you it was not over," his arm snaked around her slender waist and pulled her against him. Her arms pinned between them, her palms against his hard chest. His mouth claimed hers. There was no teasing, his tongue invaded her mouth. This time Sif knew what to do and was able to suckle and flick her tongue against his own. She was losing herself in the kiss, but his hands move from her waist and slid between their bodies to cup her breast, she pulled her mouth away and gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

He stared down at her face and then asked "Tell my Lady Sif have you lain with a man before?"

She shook her head no. This seem to spur Loki on, he captured her mouth and edged her backwards. The back of her legs hit the edge of her bed; their mouths separated when she landed lightly onto its soft surface. Loki leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled back to stop him. "Promise me something?"

He raised a single dark eyebrow, "yes?"

"No magic, I want to know what is real."

He seemed to stop and think about it. Finally after a moment of what looked to be contemplation he nodded, "Whatever my lady wishes."

He leaned over her, gave her a quick kiss upon her mouth, as if to seal the deal. His head dropped and his hands reached out and to untie her dark red robe, he opened it up to reveal the simple short white shift. "Beautiful," he told her and placed his hands upon her bare thighs.

The combination of his compliment and his hands on her legs caused Sif to tremble. His mouth took hers and he pressed himself into her causing her to lay down with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. His hands traveled up her naked thighs, over the thin material of her shift, the touch was feather light as his hands travelled over her stomach and ribs. Sif felt the stirring between her legs but with a new added wetness that she had never felt before.

Loki's right hand palmed over her left breast, pressing into the soft mound. A whimper escaped Sif's lips. His mouth continued to ravish hers as his hand massaged her one breast, making her nipple harden under his administrations. His fingers plucked and tweaked the small hard bud. His other hand moved to the right breasts and copied what he was doing to the left. His mouth left hers, making Sif groan from missing it. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling as he went. His mouth continued down and over her shift until he found her nipple, and drew it and the shear barrier in-between his lips. Sif whimpered and opened her eyes to look down at Loki, he was staring intently at her face as his mouth suckled her, his eyes sparkling like green fire. She bit down on her bottom lip, and watched as the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as he continued to lick, suckle and nibble the little bud.

Sif's left hand cupped the back of his head, tugging at the dark locks, her right hand grabbed at his shoulder in frustration, her back arching off the bed. Loki's hand moved from her breast and grasped her thighs, widening them so he could stand between them; his hands ran up her body pulling her shift up over her thighs, and then her stomach. Sif pulled herself up to a sitting position to help aid in the removal of her shift and robe.

"You are more stunning then I ever imagine," he declared as his eyes still burned into hers.

He removed his tunic; Sif ran her hands up and over his lean muscles. She marveled at the feel of him. She ran her fingers down the center of his chest following the light trail off dark chest hair. He stopped her hands before they reached his waist band.

"Not yet," he nudged further into her bed, so his body completely covered hers. Sif pressed herself up into him, astonished by how the touch of his bare skin pressed in to her own inflamed her more. She reached her arms up around his neck and pressed his head lower. Their lips and tongues dueled, Loki caressed the sides of her naked body, little by little his right hand made its way between them, across her taut stomach, and down to the thatch of hair covering her sex. Her entire body quivered as his fingers gently worked their way down; they stopped once they got to the delicate moist skin. Sif pulled her mouth from his, and took in a deep breath.

"Trust me," he whispered and started kissing her earlobe, his mouth then worked its way to the sensitive spots on her neck. His lips continued to kiss her neck and collarbone; his fingers began searching her tantalizing folds for her clit. When he found it, she felt his fingers sweep over it lightly, but it was more than enough for ripples of pleasure to course through her body.

His fingers continued their short journey to her wet opening; they probed her entrance tenderly, as he used his thumb to caress her clit. He slipped them into her, stretching her. The pressure inside her built with every stroke of his fingers and thumb. She tried to draw her legs together but he would not let her. His fingers had started a rhythm of sliding in and out of her body, making the pressure build with every stroke. She arched her back and knew she would not be able to handle much more, her breathing had become labored.

"Relax My Lady, just go with it," he whispered in ear.

She took a deep breath and did as he said. The pressure then let go, Sif felt like she had shattered into a million pieces, and she screamed out Loki's name as she did. When she floated back to awareness, Loki had raised himself above her and was removing his breeches. His hands opened her legs and he settled himself completely against her, his hardness pressed against her pelvis.

He kissed her, his hand reached between them, but this time to take a hold of his hard cock and rubbed the tip against her very wet opening. Very slowly he entered her, as her body adapted to him he pushed himself a little further. He whispered words of encouragement to her. Then as she  
relaxed into him, he sheathed himself entirely into her, at that moment he growled the word "mine," in her ear.

Sif could feel Loki holding back, but she wanted to feel more. She arched her hips and then begged by saying "please." That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed, he slid her one leg up around his waist and the other over the other leg, opening her up. He then withdrew himself. She let out a whimper of disapproval, but then he slid into her again. Sif got use to the rhythm and arched and rolled her hips with each thrust and withdrawal. Loki's pace quickened, the pressure started to rebuild. At first she fought against it, still not accustomed to it, but then at Loki's encouragement she relaxed. His mouth lowered to her breasts and he drew her nipple into his mouth, causing the heaviness inside her to spike. She again exploded her muscles inside contracting around his cock. He tore his mouth from her nipple, hitched her thighs higher, and pressed himself as deep as he could go. His head rolled back and he gave a shout of delight as he emptied his seed in her. Loki dropped his body weight onto her, his head sagging into the crock of her neck, both their hearts pounding, almost as one.

Sif was not sure how much time had passed, but when he grew soft he rolled off her onto his back, pulling her with him. Sif instantly stiffened up next to him, not sure what do next. Loki kissed the top her head, and rubbed his one hand down her back, "Relax Lady Sif, this is a part of it."

Sif released the uneasiness of not knowing what to do, and placed her hand upon his chest, and pressed both her legs into his. He kissed her head again, and she closed her eyes, and let his beating heart and breathing lull her to sleep.


End file.
